There is already proposed a process of fabricating a lamination object known as a selective powder sintering lamination. The process includes a step of forming a powder layer of inorganic or organic powder, and a step of irradiating a light beam to an intended portion of the powder layer to sinter or melt for solidifying it into a cured layer, these steps being repeated to fabricate the object in which a plurality of the cured layer are laminated and integrated. Japanese patent publication JP2002-115004 A (patent document 1) discloses, in addition to the above, to provide a step of grinding a surface of a precursor of the object between the repeated curing steps of forming the curing layers in order to give a smooth finish to the object of various shape at a low cost.
However, the above prior art sees a drawback as to accuracy of the laminated object. That is, in order to successively forming the thin powder layers, as shown in FIG. 22, a shaping section is composed of a shaping stage 61, an elevation mechanism 62 for elevating the shaping stage 61, and a shaping frame 63 surrounding the shaping stage 61. Further, a powder supplying section is composed of a tank 65, an elevation mechanism 66 and an elevation table 67 for lifting the powder material in the tank, a supplier blade 68 for feeding the powder material from the top of the tank onto the shaping stage 61 and smoothening the powder material.
With this arrangement, the powder layer on the shaping stage 61 is sintered or melted at a predetermined portion to be solidified into the cured layer, and a subsequent powder layer is formed by lowering the shaping stage 61 and lifting the elevation table 67 by one step followed by moving the supplier blade 68. However, since the shaping stage 61 carrying thereon the object is made movable, the precursor of the object is likely to suffer from a minute positional fluctuation during the course of irradiating the light beam to sinter or melt for solidification, or using a milling machine for grinding, which makes it difficult to precisely fabricate the object having the order of micrometers.
Further, the elevation mechanism 62 and 66 for elevating the shaping stage 61 and the elevation table 67 have to be disposed below the stage 61 and table 67. With this result, the shaping section has a total height of H more than doubled an elevation range H1 of the shaping stage 61 (and elevation table 67), making it difficult to reduce the total height of the apparatus. In the figure, H2 indicates a driving range of the elevation means 62(66).    [Patent document 1] JP 2002-115004 A